POM Denmark
by WI9
Summary: Have you ever wondered why Skipper can't set foot in Denmark? And who are Manfredi and Johnson? And where does Dr. Blowhole come in? I've wondered about this a lot! So... I decided to write a fic about it. Enjoy! I do not own Penguins of Madagascar!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Kick! Punch! Back flip!"

"Oof!" The three bodies moaned as they landed on top of each other. The leader turned around.

"Come on, men! Get with it!" The three penguins gradually stood up.

"Can we take a break, Skipper?" The shortest and youngest penguin asked in his British accent, panting.

"Negative, Private," The second shortest, yet oldest brother replied. "We have to stay in top shape!" He said moving into an offensive position. "You never know when danger is going to call us into action."

"Aw!" Rico, the second tallest and second oldest moaned. He had a Mohawk and a scar on his left cheek, traveling vertically down his beak. He never talked much.

"Technically," The tallest and second youngest, Kowalski, started. "Taking a break would give our bodies time to respite which we necessitate if we want to stay in preeminent shape." Skipper sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine. Five minute break." The three penguins sighed and fell backwards. Skipper smirked and shook his head.

"Bunch of knuckle heads." Skipper walked over and pushed over their fish bowl. A hole stood under it. Skipper jumped down into it. He landed in a secret "HQ," as they called it. There were four beds carved into the wall by the entrance ladder. There was a small refrigerator and stone table off to the right, and standing in front of him across the room was a couch, and TV with a DVD/cassette player. Standing behind him was a large stuffed fish trophy labeled: Private's Prize, which Skipper knew was just covering the hole they could use for an immediate escape. There was also a door leading to yet _another_ way out just past the TV.

Skipper walked over to the fridge and pulled out a juice box. He poked in the straw and took a sip. Nothing had really been going on in the zoo lately. Not even the lemurs were acting up. This slightly disappointed Skipper for if nothing was wrong, (Besides the _extra_ training he had been forcing his brothers through.) There was nothing to do. He sighed and crushed the now empty box. He threw in a trashcan beside the refrigerator and started up the ladder. He pushed the fish bowl aside and jumped back onto the concrete island. His three brothers were lying in the sun.

"On you feet, Men!" He shouted. In reaction, the three penguins jumped up to attention.

"It couldn't have been five minutes already!" Private whined.

"Your right." Skipper looked at the clock for a few seconds, until the clock struck nine.

"Now it's been five minutes. Now back to training!" The three penguins moaned.

"What was that?" Skipper asked, looking back at his brothers with a cocked brow.

"Yes, sir!" The three brothers saluted.

"That's what I thought I heard. Now let's start with-"

"Alice!" Private shouted.

"Cute and cuddly, boys!" The four penguins stood beside each other, put on fake smiles, and waved as an ugly, red headed zookeeper walked by their exhibit. She threw in some fish, mumbling something about monkeys throwing poo. Without a second glance, she moved on.

"Okay!" Skipper said, looking back at his brothers. "Now where were we?"

"But Skipper," Private griped, eyeing the newly place fish in their food bowl.

"No moping, Private. we can eat later. We need to finish our training before the crowd starts gathering." Private sighed and stood at attention with the others.

"Okay. Let's try that back flip again." Suddenly, Skipper stopped and looked around. "Hey. Where'd Rico go?" The three looked around. Kowalski grew a panicked expression.

"Uh… Skipper."

"What? Spit it out!" Kowalski pointed toward the lemur exhibit. Alice was throwing food to the lemurs. Skipper noticed Rico on the fence behind her, holding anvil over her head. He had a fanatical smile on his face.

"What the? Rico! At ease, man!" Skipper shouted frantically at him. Rico looked up at him in surprised. Then he moaned and swallowed it. (Somehow.) He made sure Alice wasn't looking and then slid on his stomach over to their exhibit, bounding inside. He stood smiling, his tongue hanging out. Skipper shook his head, while Private stepped behind the shocked Kowalski.

"Uh. Maybe that _is_ enough training for today," Skipper muttered.

"Fish!" Rico forced out the word.

"Oh! Right! You guys can eat now." Private jumped up and down excitedly, and then they headed over to the food dish. Skipper smirked and joined them.

"Ug! How many times do I have to be telling them that I, da king, am on a low tec diet!?" The Ring-tailed lemur shouted looking at the pile of dead insects at his feet.

"This can not be doing. Maurice! Be getting me a mango! And be making sure it is not too ripe this time!"

"Yes, your majesty," the gray, aye-aye lemur mumbled as he went to go get a mango.

"I like bugs!" Mort shouted as the small, brown, mouse lemur went to eat one of the insects. The Ring-tailed lemur slapped Mort's hand.

"Nobody should be eating before da king does!" Julian shouted. Mort looked up at him with big, puppy dog, shocked eyes, but then grew happy again.

"Okay!" Mort shouted, reaching for Julian's feet to hug.

"How many times do I have to be telling you!? Do not touch da royal feet!" Julian shouted, pushing Mort off which sent him flying over the edge. There was a small thud.

"I'm okay!" Mort bellowed. Maurice shook his head and handed Julian a mango. Julian looked at it for a _second_.

"Now it is not ripening enough! Go be fetching me a new one, Maurice!" Maurice mumbled something undecipherable and went to find another mango. Julian put his head in his hands and then climbed the ladder to his "throne." He could see the whole zoo from up here. He looked down, seeing the penguins eating their (putrid) fish. Julian scowled as the fowl smell smoldered his noise.

"Why couldn't they have kept eating the fishy-fish cakes?" Julian mumbled to himself. Maurice jumped up on to the side of the "throne" and handed Julian another mango. He glanced at it.

"Uh. It has a bruise on it. Ug. Never mind. I am no longer being hungry." Maurice sighed and dropped the mango. Julian looked back at the penguins and hopped down the ladder.

"Sheesh. Slow down, Rico," Skipper commanded, as he noticed the penguin swallowing his fish whole.

"Hello, Neighbor!" Julian shouted. The penguins jumped into an offensive position.

"Ringtail!? Fish and crackers, man! You can't just sneak up on us like that!" Skipper shouted at the hated lemur. He shrugged. Rico regurgitated a _lit_ piece of dynamite.

"No, Rico," Skipper muttered. Rico scowled, put out the fuse, and swallowed the dynamite again. Private stepped away from him. Rico ate another fish whole.

"I said slow down, Rico." Rico gave him a "sorry" smile.

"What do you want Ringtail?"

"Well-"

"Hic!" Suddenly, a golf ball hit Skipper in the back of the head.

"Ow! What the heck!?" Skipper turned to look at his brothers. Private and Kowalski were looking at Rico who was holding his beak closed.

"Spit it out, Rico!" Skipper commanded, putting his flippers on his hips.

"Hic!" Skipper dodged the knife that flew from Rico's mouth.

"Hover dam!"

"It seems he has the hiccups," Kowalski stated simply, jotting something down on his notebook. "Probably from eating _too fast_." He glared at Rico.

"Hic!" A soccer ball hit Julian in the face.

"Hey!"

"I was wondering where that soccer ball went," Private said, crossing his arms.

"Hiccup!" An anvil landed in the circular pool surrounding the concrete island.

"Kowalski," Skipper stated looking concerned at Rico. "How long will this last?"

"Well, the average time limit for hiccups is-"

"HICCUP!" Everyone froze as the box hit the ground. Rico had regurgitated a small time bomb, counting down. 3. 2. 1. An explosion filled the front of the zoo. People stopped along the streets, looking to where the sound had come from, some gasping in fear as they saw the smoke rising from inside the Central Park Zoo's walls. A few seconds and the smoke finally cleared. Private coughed. The penguins and lemurs were black in ash. Skipper looked around. The exhibit along with the lemurs', the otter's, and chimps' cages had been blown apart.

"Is everyone okay?" He asked slowly, still in shock. Everyone slowly nodded. Alice darted out from her office.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" She shouted, her mouth gaped open. She pulled out her walky-talky.

Skipper helped his team up and looked around. What now? The zoo would react somehow. Suddenly, Skipper's heart raced. How would they react? Would their cover be blown? What would happen then? Would they be separated? Where are they going to go? Questions flooded Skipper's mind. Skipper heard a couple of thuds behind him. He turned around to see his brothers on the ground. Suddenly, something sharp pricked his chest. He looked down. His eyes widened. A dart rose from his chest. Suddenly, he felt tired. The world spun around him. He moaned and fell to the ground.

_Stay awake! Stay awake!_ He thought to himself. Gradually, the world grew blurry and his hearing decreased until the world was completely quiet. Finally, his eyes closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter.**

Chapter 2

Skipper's eyes fluttered open. He sat up and moaned. He rubbed his aching chest. Suddenly, he grew dizzy and leaned against the wall.

"Oh… My head," He moaned. He looked around. He spotted his brothers, still asleep. Suddenly, Skipper jumped up. Where were they? It was mostly dark, except for a few holes letting light in from the ceiling, if that's what it was. He could tell the "walls" were brown, made of wood, and nailed together. Skipper froze, as he smelt something. He recognized it instantly. The ocean. They were on a boat!

"On your feet, men!" Skipper shouted desperately. The three penguins slowly opened their eyes and moaned. Then, they quickly jumped on to their feet, and looked around.

"Skipper!?" Private shouted, looking desperately at his oldest brother, before rushing over and hanging on to his flipper.

"Where-where are we?" Kowalski stuttered. Rico shrieked recognizing the smell before his younger brother's could, for he was the only one that was actually _born_ in Antarctica.

"Boat!" Rico squealed. Kowalski and Private gasped.

"Everyone calm down!" Skipper shouted. "Rico!" Rico regurgitated a chainsaw and made a small hole on the side of the box. Skipper poked his head through it. He noticed another box beside him.

"Psst! Hey!" Skipper whispered, not wanting to draw attention. An otter poked her head up through a small hole on the side of her box, which for some reason the penguins didn't have on theirs.

"Marlene!"

"Skipper! What did you guys do!?" She asked angrily.

"Well, Rico had-"

"Hic!" A basketball hit Skipper in the back of the head. He winced.

"Rico _has_ the hiccups." She looked at him shocked. Skipper suddenly noticed a shipping address on the side of their box, but he was unable to read.

"Are Phil and Mason here?" Skipper asked the otter.

"Right here!" A chimp stated poking his head through a hole on a separate box.

"Mason! Can Phil read where were being taken?" Phil looked at the address and grew wide eye. He quickly told Mason in sign language. Mason grew wide eye too.

"Well!?" Skipper commanded growing alarmed at their expressions. "Where are we being shipped to!? Spit it out!" Mason looked at him, concerned.

"It's just until they fix the zoo exhibits and then we'll be sent back."

"WHERE!?" Skipper shouted, his louder voice attracting his brothers to poke through the hole as well to see what was wrong. Mason looked at Skipper apologetically.

"Denmark." Skipper's eyes widened.

"Hey. Didn't you say you couldn't step foot in Denmark, Skipper?" Private asked. There was a silence. "Skipper?"

"I-I CAN'T GO BACK THERE!"

"Now, Skipper," Mason started.

"NO!" Skipper shouted as he moved back into the box, in shock, ignoring the many items lying on the ground from Rico's hiccups. Suddenly, he grew frantic.

"Rico! Get us out of here!" His brothers looked at him concerned, Rico tilting his head to the side.

"NOW!" Rico regurgitated a chainsaw; cutting a bigger hole so they could fit through. Skipper dashed to the lead.

"WAIT!" Mason shouted, stopping Skipper in his tracks right before he leaped out of the box.

"Don't you think they'll be more alert than that? This isn't some oblivious ship heading to Africa," Mason said, noting the time Skipper and his brothers took over a ship heading to Africa so that they could go to Antarctica, which apparently they didn't like.

"What?" Marlene asked, not knowing of their trip, which brought them to Antarctica, to Madagascar, to Africa, and then (After rebuilding a plane,) back to New York.

"Don't you think the _Danes_ will know better than to leave _you_ unattended?" Mason finished, ignoring Marlene's ignorance.

"Crap," Skipper muttered, realizing that he was right.

"So, why exactly are you _not_ allowed in Denmark?" Private asked for a second time since this fact came up. The last time Skipper just said, "That's private, Private. Between me and the Danes." This was different though. Skipper sighed.

"Well-"

"HEY! WHY AM I, the king, IN THIS DARK BOX!?" Everyone heard Julian shout.

"Hic!" Skipper dodged a pencil flying towards his head. Mort poked his head through a hole in a box sitting beside the penguins'.

"Hi! Oof!" Julian pulled Mort out and poked his own head through.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Julian shouted angrily.

"We're being shipped to Denmark," Marlene muttered. Julian was suddenly happy again.

"Oo! Rode trip! Uh. This is not da way a king should be rolling," he said looking back into the box. Skipper rolled his eyes. Suddenly, they heard a horn and felt the ship come to a stop.

"I suggest you get back in the box, Skipper. You don't want the Danes to think you're escaping again," Mason advised.

"_Again_?" Private asked. Skipper looked back at his brothers for a second, before pushing them forward.

"Back in the box," he ordered. Skipper and Rico filled the hole, and Rico nailed the wood back in place.

"Hic!" Skipper caught the ball bearing.

"Maybe you should _re_swallow this stuff, Rico," Kowalski recommended. He nodded and ingested everything. Suddenly, they felt their box being lift up, causing the penguins to fall over; Private holding onto Skipper's flipper again. They landed roughly. They heard the sound of a truck and started moving again. Skipper looked up, seeing the sky through the small air holes, noting that it was almost dusk. After a few hours (In which all, but Skipper had fallen asleep.) They came to a stop, the lack of movement causing Skipper's brothers to wake up. They were loaded onto something else. They stopped moving after a while and saw the box being pried open. After the side was off, the box tipped and they fell onto the concrete ground. Skipper watched as a few men carried the box away and disappeared.

He stood up and looked around. They were in an exhibit. There was a round concrete island with water surrounding it. Skipper noticed that the fences were _extremely_ high, although he noted that they might be able to slip _through_ the bars. He turned around. His brothers were looking desperately at him, in a way to say, _what now?_

"Hic!" A wrench landed at Skipper's feet. He sighed. Private looked around.

"I'm surprised they don't have any penguins," He stated.

"They do," Skipper muttered.

"Then why aren't we in the same exhibit?" Kowalski asked.

"Another reason I shouldn't be _here_!" Skipper stated angrily, as he pushed the wrench back to Rico with his foot. Rico quickly swallowed it. Suddenly, Skipper got on his stomach and slid over to the fence. He hopped onto one of the bars and looked around. He could see the chimps being loaded into an exhibit.

"Men! Front and center!" The three brothers walked over to him, and he hopped down.

"What is it, Skipper?" Private asked confused.

"You see the exhibit the chimps are being loaded into?" He asked pointing towards the cage. They nodded.

"You don't go past it. Do I make myself clear?" They nodded slowly.

"Why?" Kowalski asked. Skipper looked at his brother with a cocked brow.

"Because," he answered, before walking back into the exhibit. The brothers looked at each other, confused. Skipper sat down.

"Get some sleep, men."


	3. Chapter 3A

**Hey, Everyone! This chapter was _really_ long so I cut in half. It's still good, perhaps better. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

"So what are all of these animals moving in for?" the sphinx asked.

"Yea! We don't need anymore otters!" A female otter stated angrily. They were sitting in a food court. The animals started shouting at each other.

"Calm down! Calm down!" A walrus said over the crowd. "Look we can't decide what the zoo does, but think about it! They'll be gone in a few weeks! Just bare with them until then." The animals glared at her for a moment, before nodding slowly.

Skipper's eyes flew open, and he jumped to his feet. It was still dark outside, but he could see the sun trying to rise in the distance. He sighed. He wasn't supposed to be here. Suddenly, he saw two figures slip through the exhibit bars. Skipper instantly went into an offensive position.

"Skipper!" A voice called out. "Long time no see!" Skipper's eyes widened.

"Manfredi. Johnson," Skipper acknowledged furiously, not moving from his position. The two penguins walked into the little light there was.

"How's it going, cousin?" Manfredi asked. He was slightly shorter than Johnson, but was still taller than Skipper.

"What do you want?" Skipper demanded.

"We just wanted to see our _favorite_ cousin!" Johnson said sarcastically. Skipper heard one of his brothers stir behind him. Manfredi and Johnson hadn't noticed them.

_No. Don't wake up!_ Skipper pleaded to himself. His voice went into a whisper.

"Get out of here," He commanded.

"Aw. But we just got here," Manfredi laughed.

"Skipper?" Skipper froze as he heard Rico force out his name. Manfredi and Johnson became confused. Skipper tensed.

_Go back to sleep, Rico!_ Skipper pleaded to himself. _Go back to sleep!_ He heard Rico stand up behind him.

"Who's this?" Johnson asked. Rico tilted his head and walked into the light. Skipper shifted uncomfortably. Manfredi and Johnson studied him. Rico went to take a step forward, when Skipper looked back at him.

"Stay back, Rico!" He whispered, determined not to wake the rest of them. Rico stopped and looked at his older brother, confused.

"Rico?" Manfredi questioned. Skipper glared at them.

"Get out!" Skipper commanded again. Rico tensed.

"Hic." Rico grabbed his beak as a bouncy ball hit the ground. Manfredi and Johnson didn't notice, but Skipper winced at the sound.

"How long have you known Rico? Huh? Skipper?" Manfredi asked taking a step forward. Rico shift uneasily, noting that something was terribly wrong. He wanted to help, but didn't want to disobey Skipper either. Suddenly, Rico thought of something.

"Ka-Boom?" He asked. Skipper looked at him, concerned and shook his head.

"Is he retaliated to us?" Johnson asked.

"_Us_?" Rico was really confused now. Skipper hesitated.

"He's…" Skipper sighed. "My brother."

"Another cousin!?" Johnson acknowledged. Rico could here the danger in his voice. It was getting brighter now. Skipper turned in horror to see that his two remaining brothers were becoming visible.

"Get out!" Skipper ordered again. They studied him for a moment and then Rico. Finally, they nodded and headed out of the exhibit. After a few seconds, Skipper relaxed. He turned around. Rico was giving him a, _you have a lot of explaining to do_ look. Skipper sighed. He walked over and sat beside his two still sleeping brothers.

"Wait, so I can tell all of you." Rico nodded. It gradually got lighter as time went by. Finally, the zoo was completely visible. Kowalski opened his eyes and stirred, which woke Private up also. Skipper stood up. They sat up.

"Morning, boys!" Skipper greeted, _trying_ to sound pleasant. Kowalski yawned.

"Morning, Skipper," Private greeted.

"Cousins," Rico muttered.

"What was that, Rico?" Kowalski asked. Skipper glared at him. Rico arched a brow in a way to say, _go ahead_. Skipper said nothing.

"Cousins," Rico said louder this time. Kowalski looked at him, confused.

"Cousins?"

"Skipper? What is Rico talking about?" Private asked, looking confusedly at his oldest brother. Skipper sighed.

"Remember how I said that the zoo _did_ have penguins?" They nodded.

"Well, they're our cousins."

"Cousins?" Private said happily.

"Then, why aren't we in the same exhibit?" Kowalski asked _again_.

"Because our cousins and I don't exactly…" he paused to find the right words. "Get along." His brothers looked at him.

"What are their names?" Private asked. Skipper hesitated.

"Manfredi and Johnson." They all gasped.

"You mean the ones you said you took out?" Kowalski asked.

"And the same ones that got eaten by flying piranhas?"

"Teaspoon!" Rico shouted, referring that Skipper said he had to bury them with a teaspoon. Skipper nodded.

"Explain," Kowalski stated. Skipper sighed.

"Okay. A long time ago, before you were even born, Rico; Mom, Dad, and me got sent here after the enclosure was… uh… damaged. We were put in the same exhibit as Manfredi and Johnson." He paused. When no one said anything he continued. "Now, for some reason our cousins _hated_ me. They constantly tortured me, which lead to me taking them out, when we got in fights."

"What about the piranhas?" Private asked.

"Okay, I exaggerated on that a little bit. What happened was that our cousins were chasing me, as usual, and I ran into the aquarium part of the zoo. Manfredi and Johnson were about to pounce on me when I dodged out of the way, sending them flying into the piranha tank. I buried our exhausted cousins later with a teaspoon just to annoy them." They laughed at the last part.

"Is that why you can't step foot in Denmark?" Private asked. Skipper hesitated and shook his head.

"No. That's a whole different story." Suddenly, the clock struck nine. Skipper smiled.

"Cute and cuddly, boys."


	4. Chapter 3B

**Hey, Everybody! Sorry it took me so long, but I've been busy. Here's the next section of Chapter 3.**

Marlene sprinted to her exhibit. Maybe taking a tour of the zoo that late in the morning wasn't a good idea, but she _had_ to get away from the other otters. She was running past an exhibit, when she stopped. She turned around to see a female walrus.

"Rhonda?" She asked, shocked. The walrus turned around to look at her.

"Huh? Oh! Marlene? Oh, my gosh! Hi! What are you doing here?"

"Uh. My exhibit got destroyed so they sent me here… you know my name?"

"Of course," Rhonda answered, confused.

"Well, you always called me rat face-"

"Oh! Right. Sorry about that, but I was on a mission." Marlene stood there for a second.

"What?"

"Well, one of the animals here wanted that psychotic penguin's invention, so he asked me to get it. Sorry I was so rude." Marlene stood in shock.

_She was a spy. _She shook her head. _Skipper was… right?_

"Uh, right. Okay."

"Are we cool?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea, yea! Of course! I have to get back to my exhibit! See ya!" Rhonda waved and fell back asleep. Marlene continued running.

_Wait. Invention? Kowalski's invention? I have to tell Skipper!_ She hurried back to the enclosure.

There was a muffled hiccup sound as Rico held his beak shut. He winced as num chucks got stuck in his throat, until finally he was able to reswallow it. Skipper shook his head.

"Kowalski?"

"They shouldn't have lasted this long," he stated, not looking up from his notepad.

"Is he going to be okay?" Private asked concerned. Kowalski paused, looking up from his notepad to look at his young brother, before looking at Rico.

"Any other symptoms?"

"Hic!" A brush flew out hitting Private in the head.

"Ow…" Rico moaned holding his stomach. Kowalski wrote something down on his notepad, while mumbling something about upper abdominal pain. Skipper looked at Kowalski for a second, concerned, and then back to Rico. Suddenly, a zookeeper came from nowhere throwing fish into the enclosure. Skipper winced as the zookeeper glared at him. He quickly walked away.

"Why don't you eat boys?" Skipper suggested.

"Uh-uh," Rico muttered, shaking his head.

"Okay. Now I _know_ something's wrong," Kowalski stated, looking shocked at his brother. Skipper sighed.

"Psst! Skipper!" Skipper turned at the familiar voice. It was coming from the neighboring exhibit.

"Marlene?" Skipper asked, walking over to the fence. "What's wrong?" She was moving back and forth on her feet. She seemed nervous.

"I need to tell you something later on tonight, okay?" Skipper nodded, and she disappeared out of sight.

The gates closed.

_Finally!_ Skipper thought. He waited a few seconds and then slipped through the bars.

"Where are you going, Skipper?" Private asked suddenly behind him. He flinched and turned around.

"Oh! Private! It's just you. Marlene said she had to tell me something."

"Can we come?" Kowalski asked, standing at the fence.

"Uh… Well, I guess. She didn't say you couldn't." They followed their brother into what looked like a food court.

"Marlene?" Skipper whispered.

"Up here!" They looked up to see her sitting on a table. They hopped up.

"So what's wrong?" Skipper asked.

"Well, one, I found out that Rhonda lives here, and she told me that you were right!" Skipper nodded.

"Right about what, exactly?"

"About her being a spy to steal Kowalski's invention!" They gasped.

"She has it!?" Kowalski spat out angrily. Marlene shook her head.

"She said someone else in the zoo wanted it." Skipper thought for a moment and then grew wide eyes.

"Uh… I think I might know whom. Thank you, Marlene." She nodded.

"You're welcome. I've got to get back to my death trap of a habitat. See ya!" Kowalski and Rico looked at each other, confused, as Marlene disappeared.

"Who took it?" Private asked. Skipper turned to look at him.

"Huh? Oh! Uh-"

"More cousins?" A voice called. They turned around. Manfredi and Johnson were standing beside the souvenir building. Skipper scowled. Private and Kowalski looked at each other, unsure of what to do. Rico tilted his head.

"What do you want?" Skipper asked irritably. They walked over to them. Kowalski subconsciously pulled out his notepad and wrote details down. Private stepped behind Skipper.

"Ka-Boom?" Rico asked. Skipper shook his head and stepped forward.

"We thought we heard you," Johnson muttered.

"How many brothers do you have?" Manfredi scoffed.

"Three," Private instinctively answered. Rico hit him on the back of the head.

"Leave us alone," Skipper commanded.

"Aw. You don't seem very happy to see us," Johnson tested Skipper's patients. Skipper took a step forward. Rico quickly stepped in front of him and shook his head.

"Uh-uh." Skipper studied him for a second and then looked back to his cousins.

"Leave."

"It's amazing really," Johnson stated, crossing his arms. "The last time I saw you, you still had down feathers. I didn't think I'd get to see you again."

"Go. Now." Johnson smiled.

"Did you tell _them_ what happened?" Skipper cried out and attacked Johnson, knocking him to the ground. They battled it out on the ground, until finally, Johnson knock Skipper off. They stood up. Johnson was just about to assail.

"Hiccup!" A knife landed right above Johnson's head.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Johnson hollered. Manfredi took a step back. Skipper looked back at Rico, who was holding his beak shut.

"Who-who threw that!?" Johnson demanded. Skipper looked back at him with a smirk and a cocked brow.

"Rico, I don't think they're leaving. Why don't you show them out?" Manfredi and Johnson looked at each other, confused.

"Ka-Boom?" Rico asked, a fervent smile on his face.

"Yes, Rico. Ka-Boom." Rico regurgitated a lit piece of dynamite, and scoffed, threatening to throw it.

"What the!?"

"How did he!?"

"That's impossible!"

"I tell you again. Leave." The looked at each other and then quickly ran off. Skipper laughed and pulled the knife from the wall.

"Good job, Rico!" Skipper complimented, throwing the carving blade back to him. Rico caught the knife, having already swallowed the piece of dynamite. He swallowed the blade too.

"Let's get back and get some rest, men." The brothers nodded and followed Skipper back to the enclosure.

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 4A

**Sorry it took so long! Here you go!**

**Chapter 4**

Not a creature stirred tonight. No creature, except for one intellectual penguin. Kowalski laid on the concrete island, looking up at the stars. His brother's were fast asleep, but his mind wouldn't seem to quiet down. He stood up and began to pace around. So, his invention was stolen? It was here, but not with the walrus? Then who had it? He stopped.

_Options, Kowalski._ He thought. _Options._ He pulled out his notepad and began to write some alternatives. He paid special attention to one. He laid the notebook beside Rico and slid through the bars of the exhibit. He slid on his stomach to the neighboring exhibit and slipped inside. He waddled into the shelter and looked around. There were three figures. Kowalski spotted the one he was looking for and slid over. He shook the figure, which yawned.

"Marlene," Kowalski whispered. "Marlene, wake up." She turned over to her back and opened her eyes.

"Kowalski? What are you doing here?" She looked outside, "And so late at night?" Marlene stood up.

"Did Rhonda tell you who took my invention?" He asked, hopefully. Her face filled with realization, and then apology.

"No. Sorry." Kowalski hung his head.

"Oh." Marlene suddenly perked up.

"We can go ask, though." Kowalski looked up excitedly.

"Really? Thanks! Let's go!" Marlene led Kowalski out of the exhibit and towards Rhonda's. They were turning a corner, when Marlene noticed Kowalski stop dead in his tracks. He had stopped right outside the _chimp cage_.

"You coming?" Marlene asked, confused.

"Uh…" Kowalski hesitated. "Skipper said we're not allowed past the chimps' cage." Marlene looked at him in astonishment for a second, and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Skipper overreacts! Come on." Kowalski still wasn't sure.

"We'll ask the question and get out. Simple." Kowalski looked down at his feet. He never disobeyed Skipper like this before. He gulped and took a step forward. He looked up and began following Marlene once more. They walked over to the walrus enclosure.

"Rhonda," Marlene whispered. "Rhonda." The walrus rolled over and opened her eyes. She yawned.

"Oh! Hey, Marlene! Sorry, I don't seem to remember your name."

"This is Kowalski," Marlene introduced. "He was wondering who had h- the invention you took." Rhonda hesitated.

"I'm not sure if I should give his name, but he's the dolphin at this zoo. His exhibit is right in there." She pointed to the aquarium part of the zoo.

"Thanks!" Kowalski stated, following Marlene toward the building. They entered inside. The lights were off, but each exhibit had an artificial lighting. They walked along the path.

"Hey, you there! Who are you!?" A voice whispered angrily. They turned around. A dolphin was sitting at the top of his exhibit. Kowalski suddenly felt anxious as the dolphin looked at him, almost seeming to study him.

"Uh, hi," Marlene stuttered. "I'm Marlene, and- and this is Kowalski." The dolphin studied Kowalski closely.

"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Kowalski shook his head slowly.

"I-I have on no account witnessed you prior to tonight," Kowalski stuttered the sentence.

"What's you're name?" Marlene asked, a little more confident now.

"Me? My name is Dr. Blowhole." Kowalski's eyes widened. Dr. Blowhole!? Skipper's dolphin nemesis!? No wonder this dolphin recognized Skipper's brother!

_No wonder Skipper told us not to go here._ Kowalski thought guiltily. One thing suddenly accorded to him. He needed to get out before Dr. Blowhole realized who he reminded him of. Kowalski reached for his notepad, and suddenly stood in shock. He left it with Rico! Kowalski began to panic. No! He _always_ had it!

_Come on, Kowalski! Pull it together! You don't need that tablet to think of some options!_

"Uh, Marlene," Kowalski started off of the top of his head. "I don't think what we're looking for is in here. Let's head back."

"But-" Kowalski grabbed her arm and pulled her out.

"Bye, Dr.!"

**Okay, HUGE writer's block, suggestions would be nice! Thx!**


	6. Chapter 4B

**Okay it's short, but hey! Like i said writer's block! And this leaves you off with a cliff hanger so.... Enjoy!**

He watched as the young penguin and otter ran past their exhibit. What were they doing? And so late at night? Phil turned and jumped out of the tree. He walked up to Mason and shook him awake. Mason moaned.

"What is it, Phil?" Phil did something with hands, and Mason read them easily.

"That's preposterous. Skipper said they couldn't go past our exhibit. Kowalski would _never_ disobey him." Phil did more sign language. Mason sat up and thought for a moment.

"Well, if Marlene convinced him, maybe…" Phil suddenly cut him off moving his hands nervously. Mason gasped.

"You think!?" Phil nodded slowly. Mason pondered for a moment.

"I think we need to have a word with Skipper."

**OO! What did Phil say? And what is Mason going to tell Skipper? PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
